The rider
by Maninthewest
Summary: the riders have dwindled to just three. the strongest fighters in the world only have three members left. by order of the king, they are to take on nine apprentices from this years graduating class. one such candidate is Naruto an orphan training to be a knight. follow him on his as a rider. will he find love or only death as many riders before have?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: wait riders, kingdoms, what is all of this.**

 **Maninthewest: you know if you read my stories you would understand.**

 **Naruto: screw reading I just want some action and adventure, maybe some comedy.**

 **Maninthewest: yeah that's what most of my stories are.**

 **Naruto: who cares about your stories I want this story to be awesome. It's about me anyways dattenbow.**

 **Maninthewest: since the story is about you then you do the honors**

 **naruto: maninthewest does not own anything related to Naruto. If he did he you have made me and Hinata get together sooner and given her bigger boobs and a huge ass just like I like.**

 **SMACK**

 **Hinata: NARUTO UZUMAKI THAT IS IT NO SEX FOR THE NEXT MONTH.**

 **Naruto: no Hinata I'm sorry I love you just the way you are. Hinata**

 **Maninthewest: soooo on with the story.**

Ch 1

The sun flows through the drapes on my window hitting my closed eyes. Fluttering my eyes as I sit up I slowly take in the room around me. To put it simply its plane a simple stone brick room with a wooden floor. Two wooden doors are ahead and to the right of me. Standing up I move the silken sheets away from my body. as the cool morning air hits my semi-naked body I shiver slightly. The mornings in Konoha are always a little chilly but usually heat up during the day. Walking towards the washroom my body is still trying to shake off the sleep from last night. Stepping in too the small room I head over and start the small fire under my wash tub. I then reach forward and open the very small stone opening letting water slowly fill the wash tub. I turn around and grab the small bar of soap. Stepping into the small tub I let the cold water wake me up as it slowly heats up. After the water is of adequate temperature I start to wash. After about ten or so minutes of washing, I step out and empty the tub and put out the fire. I dry myself off and head into my bedroom. I grab a simple pair of cloth pants and a white shirt. I put the clothes on and head out into the living quarters. Looking around I can see that I'm the first one up. Looking up and down the halls none of the other trainees are up. I shrug and head out into the training grounds. I grab my specified equipment which consisted of a simple broad sword, a short bow and a quiver of arrows. I strap on my sword and walk over to the archery range.

Standing about twenty yards from the target I take one arrow and notch it. Taking aim I draw the bow as far as it can go. I breathe in and as I exhale I let the string go. The arrow leaves the string and flies through the air. A resounding thud lets me know that the arrow struck true. I angle the bow just enough to see where the arrow struck. A small smile comes to my face as I see where the arrow hit the target. The simple wooden shaft with white fletching is sticking out of the middle. "Good shot naruto" a sweet female voice graces my ears. Turning to the person who is speaking I see a young girl with pink hair. Turning too fully face her I get a good look at her. She has a slender frame but not so that she is like a twig. Her long slender arms with clear defined muscles but not such that she looks like a bodybuilder are draped across her chest showing her small but still perky breasts under her dark green shirt. Her green eyes look at me with a shine as does her smile. "Oh Sakura what are you doing up this early,", I ask the now named Sakura. She shakes her head and looks at me with a sisterly smile. "Oh, I was going to visit Ino this morning since she got hurt yesterday. I saw you out and here and decided to watch for a little bit. You know you are surprisingly the best shot in the class but you never show it why." i look at her and smile but then I frown. The reason I don't show off in class is that if I did they would say I cheated. I'm not a noble or anything like Sakura is. Her family comes from a long line of merchants that all made their living in steel. She is the first of their family too want to train to be a knight like me. I'm just a simple orphan with no idea who my parents are. It was with luck that I passed the entrance exams. I was forever labeled the worst of the academy. It's of course not true when you see some of the recruits that come and go. I take my training seriously unlike some of the noble children. "Sakura you know I'm not a noble and I'm the dead last of us. I would be called a cheater and failed" Sakura looks at me with a sad smile. She seems to get it since she is the first of her line so she had little too no skills when she started just like me. In fact, we were sparring partners for the past three years. We both have come along way since them. "I know Naruto. Hey, how about you and I go visit Ino she would love to see you again." I nod and we both head to the infirmary.

 _The Infirmary_

As we walked into the infirmary we search the beds for our friend. It's Sakura of who spots her first. We both walk over to the bed she is in. she is sitting up reading a book intitled how too please your girlfriend for some reason. "Hey Ino how are you today." the blond girl looks up from her book and looks at me. Her pale face gives her a natural beauty that is rivaled by only a few people. Her smile seems too light up the room just a little bit more than the fireplace and sun has. "Hi Naruto, I'm good but you know how it is when you're sparing with Sasuke. He never lets up and I ended up twisting my ankle. Nothing too major just some swelling they tell me. I'll be out by tomorrow." she then turns to Sakura and her mood changes. She goes from happy too ecstatic. She reaches for Sakura with open arms like a small child going wanting their mothers too pick them up. Sakura moves closer too the girl and leans into her open arms. Sakura wraps her arms around the blond and plants a kiss on her lips. When they finally part Ino speaks. "Ohhh baby I have been wanting to do that for a day now. She then pulls Sakura into the bed with her and they snuggle up into each other. Watching the two of them I can't help but smile. I was the one who convinced them to go out with each other. When they went out for their first date they were so nervous. When they got back though they were more or less conjoined at the hips or lips as I like to say. You could not find one without the other. And that was three years ago. After watching them make out for about five or so minutes I have to pull them apart. "Sakura look at the sun." the sun is about half showing over the large stone wall that surrounds the city. "Oh, shit we need to get back training starts soon. Iruka will not be happy with us if we miss out on the lesson today." she then turns too Ino "I love you baby ill be back tonight ok." and with a quick peck on the lips, we make our way to the training ground.

 _Training ground_

As we make it through the door we strap our sword on quickly and grab our bows and head to the rest of the class. All of the class is gathered in the same place. Immediately we make our way to our friends. "Hey Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, did we miss anything." the three mentioned all turn too us. Kiba is standing them in the same outfit as me but his shirt is crimson. His eyes and face are more feral looking causing some who meet him to cower away. He is from the Inuzaka family which are a family that breads the kingdoms best wardogs. Choji is a more rotund man than the rest of us. So is the rest of the Akamichi family. They pride them selfs as being unstoppable forces of nature rather than swordsmen. He wields a large two-handed ax like the rest of his family. Shikamaru is more or less the traditional lazy ass of the group. He never wants to train saying it's too troublesome. What he lacks in skill he makes up for in brains. He is among the smartest in the kingdom. In fact, his father is the head strategist too his majesty army. "No Naruto you got here in time." I look at them with some relief as I stand next to them I glance around the rest of the class. Standing next too Sakura is two other females that one of them wears a robe that is traditional with her family while the other wears the same outfit as me. The one in the robe is Hinata Hyuga. She and her cousin Neji both joined the academy at the same time since they are roughly the same age. Her shoulder length hair is like the night sky dark and beautiful. Her robe hides her figure from us but also seems too fit her style well. Her pale lavender eyes are a common trait of her family. Her family the Hyugas make some of the best swordmasters in the world. Their family's style is more or less meant to fight multiple opponents and win. The one standing next to her is tenten. She the daughter of the weapons smith Tenichi. Thanks too that she has had access too weapons since before she could walk. This gave her the ability to use any weapon given to her with deadly effectiveness. Her brown hair is tied up in twin buns and she tends to smile at everything. Her body is similar to Sakura's but her breasts are a little bigger. Turning away from the only women of note in the class I look towards the mass of people and spot the emo trio. Sasuke Uchiha is the leader of the group. He tends too where all black clothing with the Uchiha's fan symbol on the back. His family is considered the elite of the elite just like the Senju family. He is considered the best swordsmen of our generation but he sucks at ranged combat. Sasuke has black hair and red eyes. That's right red eyes. His family has a common trade just like the Hyugas that change their eyes. Standing next to him is Neji Hyuga his dress is exactly like Hinata but instead of a sword he has a spear. Then there is might lee. **A/N yes I made Lee a little emo but not as much as Neji and Sasuke. He can still take a joke. He is also the son of might guy in this story.** Now this young man is a enigma among us knights. He just likes his father is one of the few practitioners of the fist blades. These are among the deadliest close combat weapons if used right. There basically gauntlets that have blades jutting out of the knuckles. **A/N not like Wolverine.** His dress is similar to mine but green. His hair though is just like his father a bowl cut and a neutral face. He is no doubt the fasted in the class. Irucka then makes his entrance.

"ALRIGHT CLASS LISTEN UP"everyone turns too him. "as you all know this is the final year of the academy. Congrats on making it this far. Now there are some special announcements this year. The king has decreed that the last of the dragon riders take nine apprentices from this class. Three for each rider." this causes some gasps to rise from the class. The dragon riders now those are knights. They are among some of the most elite knights in the kingdom. Some say they are unmatched throughout all of the kingdoms. They used to be the kings elite guards back when they were founded. The original twenty riders were among some of the top fighters in the world. Each one a skilled warrior in their own right. Now there are only three left since all of the older riders died off in the last war. they are Jiriah of the earth, Tsunade of the sky and Orochimaru of the shadows. Jiriah is the best hand to hand combat expert of the riders. He is also unmatched at throwing weapons. He sits atop Gambunta the red dragon that spits an inferno so hot it can melt steel armor to one's skin. Lady Tsunade is the last of her family and the youngest rider of them all. She is only twenty-three. She is considered the best of the riders with a bow. It is rumored that when her from atop her dragon she can hit a man on a horse at full gallop. She sits atop Katsuyu, a pale white dragon that can spite acid so strong it melts metal skin and bone. Then there is Orochimaru. He is the best swordsmen of the riders. His swords skill is renowned across the known world. He sits atop Manda a purple dragon that spits a poisonous cloud so toxic that it can kill a healthy grown man in thirty seconds. Death is all that follows when the riders arrive on the field of battle and they are taking apprentices. " this is a once in a lifetime opportunity so you should all be training hard this next year. Now get with your sparring partner." immediately I look to Sakura and she draws her sword. Behind her in one of the windows, I see three pairs of eyes looking at all of us. I think nothing of it and start sparing with Sakura.

That night I'm sitting with Sakura and Ino. Ino was able to get out of the infirmary early due too her swelling going down. There is still some pain but that is all Sakura needs as a excuse to carry her other half around all day. Sitting next to me is Hinata Hyuga. "Guys this is a amazing opportunity to be a apprentice to one of the legendary riders is awesome." Hinata smiles slightly at my antics. Sakura then speaks "I know. But if that means that I'm separated from my girl, then I don't want it." Ino then gasps at Sakura. "Sakura you are one of the strongest female knights here. If you get it to take it." sakura open her mouth to protest. But is silenced by a kiss. When they part Ino continues. "Babe I'll always be waiting for you at home if you get it. You won't lose me if you don't get it and I don't." Sakura just nods at this and hugs herself closer to her blond lover. Hinata then speaks in a smooth almost silk like voice. "Ino is right sakura if you get it then you need to take it. You deserve it with all the hard work you and Naruto have put in to get here." I shake my head immediately at that. "Sakura and I work for what we have we don't feel that we deserve to be anything but we will work our asses off to get it. Right sister." sakura just nods and fist bumps me. Hinata just smiles and nods. We stay up for another hour just talking till we start to feel the effects of the day. We all decide to turn in for the night. As I fall asleep I can't help but dream of what it would be like to be a rider.

 _Sitting atop a dragon looking bellow as men and women flee at the sight of you. To my right is Sakura on a pink dragon. Beside her is Ino on a purple dragon too my left is Hinata on top a lavender dragon. beside her is tenten ontop a red dragon. I'm sitting on a deep orange and red dragon. I pull out a horn and blow on it. As the notes fly too the riders we all descend on the army. Men and women scream as we descend. notching a arrow in my bow I lose arrow after arow along with Sakura. Each arrow finds their mark Sakura's pink dragon is the first to lose its breath attack. A long stream of pink fire burns many of the siege equipment and their crews below. Ino and Hinata then follow with a devastating lightning attack that arcs through most of the enemy mounted knights. Tentens dragon then follows with a devastating inferno of fire that leaves many screaming. I then follow up with a sweep of the area looking for survivors. Seeing a large group of archers in the woods I tell my dragon too use its breath attack. As my dragon brings it's head back to spew suddenly the sun becomes much brighter._

Slowly I open my eyes and look around. "Man, that was a awesome dream. Well, time for some more training."

 **Alright, guys let me know how I did. Rate and review. Now this will be a small harem with two or three girls. The fist girl is Tsunade. And as i said she is the youngest of the riders being only twenty-three. What I need to know are three things. There will be polls for the questions. You can also pm me if you wish. Now should it be two or three girls? Who should be the second girl? If three girls are chosen then I will put a poll up for the third girl. Last but not least who would you guys like to see teach Naruto. Please use the polls.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Ewww gross you parring me with baa-chan.

SMASH

Tsunade: you little brat I have told you not to call me baa-chan. Honestly, I think it's kinda cute that I'm paired with you. At least in this one, I'm twenty-three unlike some of the other ones when I'm still in my fifties.

Maninthewest.: yeah I never got that lady Hokage.

Tsunade: see naruto that is how you show respect. Now I need to go. I have a bottle of sake waiting for me.

Maninthewest: lady Hokage would you like to do the honors.

CRASH

Maninthewest: Ahhh my door.

Hinata. NARUTO UZUMAKI GET IN THE BEDROOM RIGHT NOW.

Naruto: hey you're the one who banned me from sex with you for a gahhh.

Hinata: I DON'T FUCKING CARE GET IN THE BEDROOM AND BE A MAN. TAKE CARE OF MY URGES LIKE YOUR SUPPOSED TOO.

Naruto: ow ow ow ow that my ear you pulling on.

Tsunade: man who knew Hinata was such a sex demon. Maybe that's why they have two kids. Any way maninthewest does not own Naruto or any references in this fanfiction. He makes no money off of it. Can I go now?

Maninthewest: if you wish lady Hokage

Creek creek creek OH GOD YES DO IT HARDER NARUTO.

Maninthewest: on second thought can I join you lady Tsunade.

Ch 2

It has been a full nine months since we started the last year of the academy. Everyone has improved leaps and bounds. Sakura and I are still sparring partners but we also became shield brothers. It was about three months ago when we took that oath.

 _Flashback._

" _Naruto are you sure you want to do this. I mean this is a big step" my pink haired companion asked me. I just nodded "Sakura, you and I have been side by side since we got to this academy. We have learned and bleed together. You are my sister in many ways. Take this oath with me today and we can continue on in safety." I told her. Sakura seemed to ponder this for a minute. I turn my head to Ino who is just smiling the whole time. Looking back at Sakura she seems to have reached a answer. "Naruto I see you as a brother. Ever since we started training you have been there for me. You even introduced me to the love of my life." she then turns to Ino who is smiling brighter. She then turns back to me and says "I will take this oath with you." the smile on my face makes both girls giggle. nodding my head I pull out a ornate sword. Sakura and I take it in our hands. Ino then walks over and ties a red cord around our hands. I then start the ceremony. "Sakura Haruno by this sword I hereby pledge to protect you in and out of battle. I will always jump to the defense of you and all you hold dear. By my oath as a knight, I declare you as my shield sister." sakura then takes her turn. "Naruto Uzumaki I hereby pledge to protect you in and out of battle. I will always jump to the defense of you and all you hold dear. By my oath as a knight, I declare you my shield brother." after those words are said the sword starts to glow as the ancient right is said. We then take the sword together and slice a clay urn in half. The swords glow intensifies as we smash the pot. Turning my head I wait for the light to die down. After it does die down we turn to the sword. My eyes widen as I look at it. Spilling up the blade of the sword is a line of gold and of pink. The line intersects together in the middle of the blade at the end of every spiral. The blade then splits in half. Ino is the first to speak "so does this mean that Naruto is the one who will impregnate me and or you." I just glare at Ino as she whistles all innocent like. Sakura walks over to Ino and pulls her close. "Ahh does my little Ino want a child." ino blushes and slowly nods. "Well, then when we graduate from the academy and have a few years of experience under my belt then well ask him. He can fuck us both into oblivion and nock us both up. Then we could have a blond haired kid and a pink haired kid." Inos nose starts to show a little blood._

 _Flashback over._

Half of that sword is in our possession at all times so I can remind us we are brother and sister in all but blood. Since that day we have worked our asses off. Right now we can probably go toe to toe with Iruka in a full-on fight. My bow skills have also improved. I can now fire at least six arrows a minute with pinpoint accuracy. I have found that a simple arming sword is not right for me. Instead, I move to a sword that has a slight curve to it. I can still run someone through with it but it's can slice and dice as well. I have hidden my skills from my class because i feel that keeping something quiet throws the enemies off guard. I have also taken on fletching so I can make my own arrows. Anyways no more on me, today is the big day. I can finally get out of this boring class, oh and I also have a shot at becoming a rider. Let's do this shit.

"ALRIGHT CLASS SETTLE DOWN." came Iruka's call as he entered the class. Everyone fell in line I had Sakura too my right and Hinata too my left. Sakura has Ino too her right which is how it has always been. "Alright class first I want to say congratulation on making it this far. You will now take the knights test. First off is dueling it will be one on one. First up is Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga." both of them step forward into the ring. "Now the rules are simple first one to land a killing blow wins. The first one to submit loses. Are both of you ready?" both draw their swords. Hinata's sword is a long thin straight sword with a wide guard. This sword is meant too guard and puncture armor. Neji on the other hand pulls out a curved scimitar similar to the one i have seen some of his family use. "Alright you may start on the count of three. ONE" both neji and hinata get in their respective stances. Neji takes a high guard allowing him to protect the face. Hinata on the other hand brings the sword low as she bends down as if she is ready to strike. "TWO" both of them narrow their eyes. "THREE" hinata rushes forward and thrusts the sword strait for neji's chest. Neji steps back and swings his sword downward at hinats exposed back. Hinata knowing this pushes forward dodging the sword while simultaneously pushing neji letting the weight of the sword bring him forward more than he wanted too. Hinata quickly places the tip of her sword on the back of his neck where the spine and brain meet. It would be fatal if she didn't stop. "Hinata wins" iruka says. Hinata pulls her sword away from neji and sheaths it. Walking over two us she smiles. "Next up in the roster is might lee against unnamed student 1" this is when i just stopped watching all of the matches that followed ended in either one sided victories or just pathetic matches. Of course the family heirs all one easily but the next match would be interesting.

"Alright ino is the winner. Next up is Sakura haruno against tenten." both girls make their way too the ring. Now this match is gonna be good. Both women draw their blades and wait for the call too begin. Ten ten wields a large sword that she swings around with such ease you would say that it weighs nothing. Sakura had a standard long sword but in her other hand she held a seemingly thin dagger. This was her deadly combination. She would hold you back with the sword while waiting for the right moment too stab your arm. On the third call out ten ten swung her sword at sakura. Her being used too waiting simply side steps the sword. As the sword strikes the ground sakura rushes forward at a speed no one knew she had and places the dagger next too tenten's heart while the her long sword is against ten tens neck. "Winner Sakura." iruka says a little caught off guard by the speed. Ten ten looks down but knows that this is not the only thing that she excels at. As both girls exit the ring the next match is called. "alright next up is Sasuke Uchiha against Naruto Uzumaki." most of the class started laughing since i was considered the worst swordsman in the class. _Oh how wrong they are_ I thought. Something catches my eye as i walk towards the ring. Looking up towards the windows on the second floor of the academy i can swear i see three silhouettes in the shadows. I shake my head and stand across from the arrogant uchiha. "Alright i you both know the rules by now so ONE" i pull out my sword with a quick motion. Im holding it with one hand and it is facing downward at my side. Sasuke pulls out his sword and lazaly gets into his family's stance. "TWO" my eyes narrow as sasuke looks at me and laughs. "THREE." both of us stare each other down as if waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly sauskey breaks out into a full run at me. He thrusts his sword forward and quickly i bring my sword up and deflect the sword away. I then spin around him and bring my sword down at his back. Sasuke though rolls away from my sword and turns around. He is now in his full stance. He watches me like a hawk now. I then rush forward and swing my sword in a straight slash. He blocks the sword easily but was not ready for the follow up. Turning my sword down i slash at his hand intending for him too drop the sword. He pulls his hand away quickly but he leaves himself open a slight smile appears on my face and i take it. Moving my sword in a blur my sword is now right at his neck. Everyone gasps when they see that Sasuke has lost. I turn too iruka but also keep my eye on sasuke. "The winner is Naruto uzumaki." i withdraw my sword from his neck and sheath it. Walking back too sakura she is just smiling along with Ino and Hinata. Taking my place next to them all i look forward to the rest of the test. Next up was throwing course tenten won that one hands down but hey i did semi decent.

Next up was archery. Oh this was gonna be fun. We all head too the range. There was one target set at thirty meters away. Iruka steps up too explain the rules. Looking up at the building again i see a more feminine silhouette in the window overlooking the range. "Alright so the rules are simple. You have two minutes too put as many arrow down range as possible. You will be graded on accuracy and amount." well then let's see how the rest do. The unnamed students all put about twenty arrows down range but didn't do well on accuracy. Sakura did very well on accuracy but she just barely got ten arrows down range. Same with choji shikamaru and lee. Hinata and neji had amazing accuracy and put twenty arrow down range. Sasuke put twenty arrows down range along with ino but they had decent accuracy. Ten ten though put an impressive forty down range with near perfect accuracy. Then it was my turn. I step up and hold my bow. "Alright naruto on three you will begin firing. ONE" on one i pull by bow up and place it in the right spot "TWO" i bring my hand up and grab one arrow between my ring and middle finger. "THREE" after the bell rings for the timer to start my hand moves on pure muscle memory. In the span of two seconds i pull the arrow notch it, pull back and let go. The arrow flies away from me and i immediately bring my hand to another one. I repeat the same motion over and over till i hear a loud ding. My hand freezes mid movement with an arrow ready too notch. I stand up straight and put the arrow back in my quiver. I turn too iruka and chuckle a little. His jaw is on the ground as he looks at me. I turn around and look at the target too be honest it looks like most of my arrows hit dead center. I walk back too sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Ten ten intercepts me on the way though. "How". i raise my eyebrow at this. "How are you so good you never were that good when you have never shown this level before." i smile and walk back towards my group. She follows me. "Tenten if i had shown this level of archery before would you have believed it was pure skill or that i had cheated." this stops her dead in her tracks. She then looks away and walks off. Hinata gives me a hug along with sakura. "Alright kids so naruto your score is now the highest of all. You had sixty arrows with all of them either in the bullseye of the ring just outside it." nodding my head we wait for the final scores. "Alright so those who have passed will be called out. Naruto, Sakura, Ino" at that point i tune out iruka since i had passed. After all the names are said i tune back in. "to those who graduated you will return here tomorrow to receive your knight teacher. Good luck to all of you and congratulations. DISMISSED."

The next day we were all standing in the courtyard waiting for our assignments. Sakura and ino were making out in the back while me and hinata are having a casual conversation. Iruka then walks into the room with a scroll. "ALRIGHT SHUT UP" he screams as high as he can. We all turn and look at him. "Alright so i will know call your teams along with your knight teachers. First up squad 1." i tune iruka out and wait for my name too be called. " squad 7 sasuke might lee and neji. You teacher will be Jiriah of the dragon riders. Squad eight will be tenten hinata and kiba. Your teacher is tsunade of the riders. Squad nine will be naruto, sakura, and Ino. your teacher will be orochimaru of the riders." my jaw hits the floor. I was chosen to be one of the dragon riders apprentices. Not only that but i'm with sakura and Ino. "now that all teams have been called out the rest your teachers should be here in a hour so enjoy your time."

I imdeiatly turn and hug sakura. "we did it sakura. We are going too he riders ino then latches onto us and giggles. "yeah and we are on the same team. Now naruto remember I like it hard ok so don't hold back when you give me and sakura a child." I look away while sakura blushes "INO, I told you in due time." i shake my head at this. We fall into conversation until the regular knight teachers show up. After parting with those who i have come too love as comrades we wait for our teachers. After about an hour of waiting the door to our hall is open. Three people step into the light. The first one has long white hair and all black clothing. This one must be jiraiya since the stories tell he has long hair. The second is a young woman with a slight disposition in proportions. She has a very slim waist and muscular arms showing years of using a bow. Her eyes show a woman of fierce devotion like sakura. What catches me off guard though is her bust size. It is easily the largest bust i have ever seen. This has to be tsunade. Looking at sakura and ino i can see drool falling from their mouths as they see the beauty in front of them. The last man is tall slim and pail. His eyes show a look of professional gaze but also a seemingly crazy nature. This is obviously orochimaru. When they all stand in front of us they all smile. Signaling for us too follow we walk out. After about a hour of prancing through the streets we make it to the riders barracks. After grabbing our assigned cots we all await instructions. Tsunade speaks first "welcome to the dragonriders young ones. We are devoted to the king and stuff. My name is tsunade and this is jiraiya" she points to jiraiya. "And orochimaru. We will be your instructors. According to the academy rules each instructor will have three apprentices but fuck that. We are going too joint train all of you. So get some sleep you will need it for tomorrow when team training begins."

 **rate and review please**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: hey maninthewest in the west what's this I hear about you paring me with Ino and Sakura.

Maninthewest: huh not you too look I'm not putting you with Sakura I'm just making Ino a huge flirt ok.

Naruto: oh ok that a good idea. She always was a huge GAHHHHHH

Sakura: SO YOUR THE ASSHOLE THAT IS PARRING ME WITH INO ALL THE TIME.

Maninthewest: (clears ears) (squeals like a fangirl) oh my god Sakura Haruno Uchiha I'm a huge fan. can I have your autograph?

Sakura: ohh sure I can do that for you I'm glad you're a fan who should I make it out too.

Maninthewest: Uranus.

Sakura: ok from sakura too Uranus. Here you go.

Maninthewest: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sakura: wait a minute OH YOU LITTLE SHIT

Maninthewest. Wait, Sakura I just have one question will you do the honors be for you beat me to death.

Sakura: oh yeah what do I say

Maninthewest: well you say that I don't own Naruto or anything related to any media in this story.

Sakura: oh ok I can do that. Wait you just said all that why do I need to say it.

Maninthewest: Sakura how you became a chunin is beyond me.

Ch 3

Training with the riders has been an experience, to say the least. Immediately they started drilling teamwork into our heads. Sakura ino and I had good teamwork but we had to learn to work with the rest of them. Sauske Neji and Lee were the hardest to work with. Sauske's attitude was the first thing the riders broke. In fact, it was kinda funny too watch

 _Flashback_

" _So when a rider engages someone in battle we never underestimate them. There is always someone better." Jiriah said. A resounding snort was heard in the room. "Is something wrong Sauske?" Jiriah asked. Sasuke stood up and laughed. "What do you mean that there is always someone better the Uchiha's have the strongest fighting style." Jiriah just chuckles and looks at him. "Oh is that true well then if you are the best then how about you and I go at it right now." sauske just smirks and steps forward. Both men stand an equal distance away from each other. Sasuke draws his blade and Jiriah puts up his fists. "Don't you have a sword?" Sasuke asks "no need for one" jiriah says with a smile. Tsunade steps forward and says. "Fighters ready" Sauske brings his sword up. Suddenly he is flying across the field and hits the wall. Jiriah is standing where he was before with his fist outstretched. Sauske stands up and scouls at jiriah "no fair she didn't say go" jiriah just chuckles "lesson one boy in the real world there is no ready set go. There is only those who win and those who die. There is no name when it's just you and me. The Uchiah name may carry weight among the civilians but in a fight, it doesn't mean jack shit. Now get up and fight." sauske stands up and rushes at jiriah. Both of them exchange blows with most of them going too sauske. After a good five minutes, sauske is pummeled into the ground. "Sauske do you see were your arrogance got you into an unneeded fight against a superior opponent. I could have killed you five times over but I didn't. Now stand-up and dust yourself off._

 _Flashback end_

After that little beatdown, sauske and Neji both lightened up a started to work with us all. My training was taken over by Tsunade while Orochimaru took Kiba instead. Needless to say, we all made huge improvements in our skills was an understatement. Sakura and ino could fight with a sword for hours and never tire. I may not be able to fight with a sword as well as them but my archery skills have shot up tenfold along with Tenten. She and I can now hit the center of a target from over one hundred yards away. Hinata another of my friends also benefited from the training. She is more fluid in her movements and can easily beat any swordsman in the city. What I didn't expect was for the personalities of the riders to come out. Jiriah is a drunk who likes to gamble. He also has the worst luck I have ever seen. Orochimaru is a massive and self-proclaimed super pervert. He is also the author of the stupid books that ino reads about how too please your girlfriend. The one who is the most level headed is Tsunade. I have grown close to her in my training and have a huge crush on her. Hinata also became fast friends with Tsunade. Sakura Tsunade Hinata ino and I make up the strongest team by far. We may not be the strongest fighters amongst the riders but due too our teamwork we could easily beat everyone else. Today was the day though after five months of physical training we finally get our dragons.

"Alright everyone you are all ready to receive a dragon companion," Tsunade says with a smile. All of us Cheer. I high five sauske and hug Sakura, ino, and Hinata who blushes a little. Tenten comes over to me "hey hawkeye where is my hug." I shake my head, that name was given to me by here when I hit the bullseye at one hundred meters on my first try. She wraps her arms around me and I do the same. When we part her cheeks are a little flush just like Hinata's were. "Ohh does tenten like the feeling of his big strong arms around her." ino says with a devious smirk. Both tenten and Hinata's faces light up like Christmas lights. "Ino I think you have done enough damage for the day," Tsunade says as she walks over too us. She smiles at me and I smile back. "Alright, team let's do this." Me tenten and Hinata follow our teacher. She leads us to a room lined with eggs thousands of eggs. "Dragons hatch every one hundred years or if they feel a connection with the rider. This connection is what made the first riders under Hashirama so deadly. The dragon you ride into battle is much more than a mount they are your friend. You must love them like a friend and treat them better than you would yourself. Understand me" we all node at her. "Good now walk around the room till an egg hatches for you." as we take our first step into the room we hear cracking. Turning we see a blue egg next too Hinata break open. Hinata looks at the little dragon and it looks at her. Finally, the dragon leaps into her arms and snuggles up too her. "Oh, that so cute," Tenten says in a singsong voice. As we are walking a bit further in another crack is heard. We both turn and a white egg burst open. Laying there is a pail dragon. Tenten and the dragon lock eyes and she immediately scoops it up and snuggles it close too her face while giggling. The dragon closes its eyes and licks her face. I smile at her and continue on while the girls hang back with their new companions. As I near the end of the hall the sound of cracking is heard. I turn towards it and see an orange egg with cracking. It then explodes sending shell all over the place. The small orange dragon looks at me and tilts its head. I smile at it and it lunges at me. He lands on my shoulder and lays down too rest. I turn my head and look at him. The scales around his eyes are black giving off a raccoon kinda look. I proceed back to the group and we show our dragons to Tsunade.

"I kinda expected a water dragon would take a liking to you Hinata," she says while scratching the young dragons head. "Tenten you got an acid dragon nice they pretty sweat when they grow up but you won't have much of a fashion sense due too them spitting acid sometimes," Tsunade says while holding the little dragon. She then turns to me and gasps. "Naruto let me see your dragon." I hand her my dragon and she looks it up and down. When she sees the eyes her eyes light up. "You, my boy have a very rare dragon indeed. This is a lava dragon but not just any lava dragon it's an inferno dragon." my eyes widen "they are a very rare sub bread of lava dragon. They have the ability to breathe lava and fire. The fire is green and can't be doused by water." immediately my dragon hops out of her arms and back too my shoulder where it falls asleep. "Ok, time to name your dragons," Tsunade says with a smile. Hinata holds her dragon and thinks hard. "You will be named Luthien" immediately the dragon starts to glow a faint blue color. After the light dies down Luthien starts too lick Hinata's face and she giggles. Tenten then looks at her dragon and says. "You will be named Azure." the same thing happens and then it's my turn. As I look at my dragon I smile. _What should I name him?_ _ **Kurama**_ a voice says in my head" I shall name you Kurama" an orange light overtakes both me and Kurama. When it dies down Kurama is on my head wings outstretched while red eyes open while green fire snakes around me. All three girls are blushing while they look at me. Tsunade then looks at me. "Naruto what did you just do." looking at her I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know I named Kurama. What's the big deal." tenten then speaks "I don't know what the deal was but that was so hot right Hinata." Hinata just nods and blushes. Tsunade nods in agreement "yes naruto is hot and all but this is seriously the last time this happened was when Hashirama Senju my grandfather got his dragon Midir." I blush at Tsunade calling me hot. "Anyways head back let's wait for the next set of dragons to come."

The next three to get their dragons are sakura ino and Kiba. sakura got a pink fire dragon while ino got a gold lightning dragon. Kiba got a grey dragon that spits acid just like tentens. Sakura named her dragon suki while ino called her jessamine. Kiba called his Akamaru. Finally, the last three came with their dragons. Sasuke got a black fire dragon which he named Itachi. Neji named his gray dragon Unmei **(means fate in Japanese)**. Lee got a green dragon that spits acid. He named his Seishun ( **means youth in Japanese.)** "since all of you have your dragons over the next week we are going to show you how to take care of your dragons." Orochimaru says with a smile. We all smile and nod. This is gonna be an interesting week.

 **rate and review**


End file.
